fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Hawkins
Eobard Hawkins is a member of the small group of dark mages called Sect. He acts as the guild's sniper, due to his unique variation of Weapon-Construct Magic. He is was incarcerated by the Magic Council, along with the other members of Sect, until he was released along with the other members in order to fight in the Bellona Alliance War. He then officially became a member of the Rune Knights, joining Oscar Miles' squad. Appearance Eobard has fair skin, messy black hair, and light green eyes. He often wears a white headband, black shirt, and a white coat over it. He wears black shoes and pants as well. Personality Eobard is a very emotionless person. He doesn't care about anything other than the mission at hand. However due to his emotionless, he believes that he has nothing to live for, and his entire reasoning for joining Sect was that they got to him first, and gave him a reason to live. Magic and Abilities Weapon-Construct Magic: Eobard is a master of Weapon-Construct Magic, however he mastered his to an even greater degree than most other practitioners as he's capable of creating guns outside of his body, which are capable of firing powerful energy based projectiles. He can also create closer range weapons for melee combat, he prefers to stay far away from his opponent. *'Light Rifle:' Eobard creates a regular sized rifle, with a scope for seeing at medium ranges, and is also capable of infrared vision. This gun shoots Light Magic based bullets, capable of tearing through strong armor. *'Beam Rifle:' Eobard creates an anti tank rifle with very long range, and infrared vision. The gun shoots very powerful armor piercing rounds, based around Light Magic. *'Incineration Cannon:' Eobard creates a large, shoulder-mounted Cannon. The gun fires Fire Magic based shells capable of incinerating enemies that the shell makes direct contact with. *'Light Pistol:' Eobard creates a small pistol that shoots Light Magic based bullets. The pistol can also be charged to fire a short burst of bullets, like a shotgun. *'Shotgun:' Eobard creates a shotgun that fires Iron Magic based bullets. Like a real shotgun, the shells this gun fires spread over a small distance. This gun works best close up. *'Balistic Knife:' Eobard creates a knife (or two) capable of firing the blades at his opponent. The blade is very sharp, capable of cutting through powerful armies. *'Incineration Grenade:' Eobard creates a grenade that, when it explodes, exudes a powerful amount of flames, that incinerate his target at close enough range. *'Armor:' Eobard can form a white armor on his body, using a metal magic base. It's capable of resisting powerful blows. When properly refined it can even block Adamantine, and other powerful magic metals. Master Marksmanship Specialist: '''As the guild's sniper, Eobard has great aim with his guns. He's capable of spotting, targeting, and accurately shooting, opponents from 500 meters away, without a scope, and his range only increases with one. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: '''Although better at longer ranges, Eobard has skill at closer ranges with various other weapons he creates with his magic. Other than guns, this includes swords, knives, chains, and other powerful tools. '''Immense Magic Power: Eobard has a highly refined amount of magic power and control. He's capable of creating as many weapons as he needs in combat. He can also refine it in order to create a perfect construct of any weapon he needs, and have it work properly. When exerting his magic power, his aura is colored green. Trivia Eobard's given name is based off of the character Professor Zoom from DC Comics (Eobard Thawne), while his surname, Hawkins, is a reference to the hawk, a bird known for its eyesight. Eobard's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage